


那該死的面具

by lynol



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: 兩人分手前的小橋段一言以蔽之就是克雷頓吃醋森七七的故事





	那該死的面具

**Author's Note:**

> 文筆死得差不多了&有一些自己腦補的背景設定大家看看就好囉  
> 

克雷頓的動作比平常更粗暴急切，像條餓瘋了的狗搶著主人手上還沒放入盤中的食物那般－－原本他就不是有耐心的類型，但即使是教養再差的家犬都懂得克制不在爭食時咬傷飼主。而他今天反常地一回到落腳處就把人壓到桌上，力道之大讓桌腳發出刺耳的哀嚎。

一邊用雙手引導著試圖讓他慢下腳步來，培特一邊發出調侃的笑聲說：「瞧瞧，你今天特別飢渴呢。」然而回應他的只有幾聲低而沙啞的呼嚕聲，從喉嚨深處滾出，野獸的不滿。

培特並不曉得他今天的情緒從何而來，他們分頭行動了一整日，克雷頓在暗處觀察局勢、培特打入人群搜集情資，在這段時間裡恐怕發生了什麼令克雷頓感到不悅的事件。

他注意到了克雷頓始終不肯脫下面具－－這通常是他會優先做的事。克雷頓把頭盔拿下後，散落的髮絲有幾縷蓋過了那冰冷的鐵面具，他像是把面具當成了自己的臉一樣，無視、或者是壓根忘了，直接解起了培特身上的扣環。

『是要隱藏怒容？』培特突然覺得這個念頭可愛極了，在心底偷笑了一聲，『他說不定在哭呢。』

但是當他已經被剝到幾近一絲不掛，而克雷頓仍穿戴著衣褲和那該死的面具時，他開始有點心理不平衡。

「面具。」他用一貫沈穩的語調提醒道。培特並不排斥和他人親密時對方想玩強暴戲碼，他甚至可以說相當享受這種角色扮演的情趣。但是太過頭就不行了，而且最重要的是在雙方都興致高昂時一定要接吻。

但克雷頓像是聾了一樣，態度隨便地把前置作業解決了就急著進入正戲。

夾雜著無奈和因被隱藏習慣了而顯得微小的慌張，培特輕拍他的手臂再一次提醒：「我並不想打斷你的步調，不過紳士，你的面具沒拿下來呢。」他記得說過自己對房事唯一的堅持：他不介意玩法也不介意姿勢（克雷頓各種粗暴的癖好他都毫無困難地接受了），但最後一定要接吻。這份堅持也是為何克雷頓養成了辦事前優先把面具拿掉的習慣。

然而克雷頓直到進入他甚至到開始猛烈地動作起來後都對這個提醒視若無睹。

培特懸著一顆心姑且先配合他的節奏，但如此劇烈的侵略令他痛苦地繃緊了全身，難以感受到一絲半點的愉悅。而克雷頓也發出難受的粗喘，他顯然並不享受這個過程，只是一心一意地想要發洩。

結束了以後克雷頓粗魯地退出，對床伴連看也不看一眼，背過身去自顧自地善後。

被晾在原地的培特感到無比的空虛和困惑。「你是怎麼了？」他從自己的聲線中察覺一絲不該存在的憤怒流露，於是他停頓一會，趕緊調整成關心的語氣問：「發生了什麼令你不滿的嗎？」他甚至強忍著疼痛站起，到克雷頓身後攬著他的肩，為優秀的演技再添可信度。

單純的克雷頓經他一哄很快就吞吞吐吐道出了心結。「街上的那些人⋯⋯後來你們⋯⋯去了哪裡？做什麼去了？」

流水席般的日常回憶跑過眼前，培特花了一點時間才聚焦在今天稍早的時間點上。啊，確實，他在外頭撩了幾個遊手好閒的男子，希望從中套出值錢的消息。

培特的雙親－－縱使是嬰兒一出生就丟棄的失格父母，好歹也給他留了至高無上的禮物：在這黑暗殘酷的世界裡極為有用的姿色。加上溫文有禮的舉止和令人安心的嗓音，培特可以很輕易地令任何不排斥同性的男人掉進他的溫柔陷阱裡，並從他們身上榨取他想要的事物：情報或者財物，或者是性。

「吃醋了？」培特習慣性地把手放到嘴邊，像是要遮掩嘴角的上揚那般。

克雷頓全身僵直了一下，馬上恢復輕微駝背的體態。培特彷彿可以看到面具底下的臉泛紅，他噗嗤一笑，靠了過去，扶住了面具的邊緣，輕柔地把它剝了下來。

「他們什麼也不是。」他靠在抿著雙唇賭氣的克雷頓耳邊吐著氣音說。

彷彿觸電一般，克雷頓突然動了起來，雙手猛地抓著他的後腦，試圖揪住他過短的黑髮不成，在上邊游移著最後勾住了他的耳與頸。分不清是誰把自己的唇壓在了對方的上頭，唇舌交纏，手也往下滑過脊背到了腰間，甜膩的鼻息裡充斥著肉慾。

這一回的纏綿徹底彌補了剛才令人恨不得馬上忘卻的那次，他倆在簡單的善後過後相擁入眠。人體的溫度讓培特難得地感到內心充實，然而同時也有擔憂在他心中醞釀，躁動不安，近乎恐懼。他害怕對他人敞開心扉的自己，害怕那個東西：寫作愛，讀作把你吃乾抹淨到連骨頭也不剩下。

「我會殺了你。」克雷頓在墜入夢鄉前喃喃地囈語：「如果你愛上別人，我會殺了你。」

這番話坐實了他的憂慮。克雷頓對他的佔有慾已經到了瘋狂的地步，而他要是再蹉跎遲早也會陷在這攤泥沼裡無法自拔。

他不屬於任何人，只屬於自己。他那位在不死症爆發前就英年早逝的養母，這位獨立自主的堅強女性養成了他凡事只靠自己的性格，並且造就了他和她一樣對男人的不信任。（不過要是她得知孩子長成了一個以懦弱包裝自己的機會主義者，大概會氣得從地下爬回來教訓他吧。）

必須想個辦法全身而退。培特不是會殺害同類的類型－－是的，他會伺機偷取死亡同伴的財物，但他從來不主動出手，除非性命受到威脅。再說暴戾的克雷頓也不是他會想正面衝突的對象，他得用計謀把他甩掉。幸好那正是他打出生以來最擅長的事。


End file.
